


Missing Piece

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Phil's been in a long term relationship with a beautiful girl for far too long. Dan's been jealous the whole time.





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> i keep hearing girl crush on the radio at work and this happened because of it.

She was beautiful. Long blond hair that shimmered in the light and flowed in the wind like silk curtains. Her green eyes were the most beautiful and captivating things he’d ever seen. Her skin always looked so soft. Her lips looked so kissable. No wonder Phil loved her.

The first time Phil brought her home Dan knew he was in trouble. He saw the way they looked at each other, he heard they way she made him laugh, he felt like he wanted to puke when he heard them whispering through the wall in the middle of the night, and he had a bitter taste in his mouth when he saw her kiss him goodbye in the mornings. 

Sometimes he’d find her things lying across the house, or in the washing machine with Phil's clothes. The smell of her perfume wondering on the couch, random hairs left in the bathroom sink. Everywhere he went there was a reminder that she had been there when he really wished she wasn’t.

At first he wanted to hate her. He wanted to shun her from his life and wish she didn’t exist. He wanted to be the one who made Phil happy, he wanted to be the one who kissed him, and giggled with him under the covers, and he wanted to be the one who he loved. 

Sometime he’d catch himself staring at her for a prolonged time, and he’d find himself imagining what her lips tasted like, because her lips probably tasted like Phil. Sometimes he’d find himself taking in a deep breath of the smell she left on the couch and wondered if he smelled like that, maybe Phil would want him too. 

But man, was she ever kind, and funny, and wonderful. She’s perfect for him. She has a soft heart like his, and a wonder about her that changes you. She speaks softly and calm. She’s everything Dan wasn’t. It was like a punch in the face to see that Phil found someone who was the complete opposite to him.

Dan went to bed early on a night she came over, knowing if he went to bed after them he wouldn’t sleep at all. But his mind kept wondering once his head hit the pillow. Maybe if he was more like her Phil’d love him back. Maybe if he wasn’t so loud and sad all the time he’d be more appealing. Maybe if he was shorter with blond hair and boobs it would have worked out. Maybe. 

Like every night when she slept over it started with the giggling. They’d talk about their days, telling funny stories to each other. Dan could hear every word through the paper thin walls of their flat. Phil always told her the funny things he did with Dan, the gaming videos they filmed, the work things they were doing. It always made him smile to hear that he was a big part of Phil’s day. 

But he rather be on the receiving end of all these stories. He wanted to be the one giggling about his funny jokes, he wanted to be the one to kiss him between stories. He wanted to be the one saying “I love you Phil.” before rolling over and going to sleep, he also wanted to be the one hearing “I love you too.”

-

“Did you want to come with us to dinner tonight?” Phil asked. Like he always did before going anywhere with her. 

“No. I think i’ll order in tonight.” Dan always replied. 

And normally it was ended right there. Phil would say okay and leave the room. So when he replied with “Why don’t you like Laura?” Dan was shocked to say the least.

“I do?” Dan said back, looking at Phil like he suddenly sprouted a second head. 

“You don’t act like it.” Phil spat. “At first I thought you had a thing for her, but now I think you just hate her.”

“I don’t hate her. And I don’t have a thing for her. I’m just, never mind. Have fun on your date.” Dan got up and left the lounge. 

He mindlessly browsed the internet for hours until he heard the all too familiar sound of his front door being unlocked. But the sound of only one pair of feet walking up the stairs instead of two. 

“Hey.” He said, peeking his head into the hall as Phil walked down. 

“Hey.” Phil replied, sending a smile his way.

It warmed his heart to see him smile, and to be the reason. “You okay?” he asked, knowing Phil’s presence was off. 

“Not sure.” Phil leaned against the wall beside Dan’s door frame. “I kinda feel empty for some reason. Like somethings missing.” 

“Do you need a hug? When I get like that I always just want a hug.” Dan said, standing straighter and resting a hand on Phil’s arm. 

Phil nodded and stepped into Dan, placing his body close to his torso as Dan wrapped his arms around him. They hugged for a few minutes. Dan felt whole and safe. He has always gotten hugs from Phil, being best friend and each other’s safe place it was normal. 

“I don’t want to love her anymore.” He whispered into Dan’s chest.

“Oh.” Dan said in shock. 

“I feel like I never really loved her. She’s just been like a filler for the missing part of my heart but her piece didn’t fit and it’s falling out.” Phil’s voice was soft, it sounded to Dan like he was trying not to cry. 

“It’s okay to not love someone back. That person will get over it. It’s hard but doable.” He knew from personal experience. 

“I know. I’ve watched you do it for years.” Phil said, pulling out of the hug and looking him in the eyes. 

Dan felt his heart stop for a second and then pick up faster that it ever had before. “I um-” 

“I’m sorry I haven't loved you back yet.” Phil placed a hand on Dan’s chest. “Is it too late to start now?” 

Dan's face went from panic and confusion to hope as his smile grew, displaying his dimple and making his eyes sparkle. “Even if I had to wait another 40 years, being loved by you one day would be the best thing in the world.”

“Good.” Phil reached forward and kissed him. 

His lips were soft. He always imagined they would be. 

Dan’s heart fluttered. It felt like a million little butterflies were trapped in his chest and they couldn’t get out. It made him giggle. He was finally giggling, which made him stop kissing Phil and just laugh. Full on hysterics at the situation he was currently in. 

“What?” Phil asks, puzzled at why Dan’s laughing so hard he’s starting to cry a little. 

“I’ve wanted that for so long you have no idea.” Dan replies, real tears streaming down his face.

Phil smiles and shakes his head, then he’s kissing Dan again. And again. And again. Until they’re in Dan’s bed kissing and cuddling and taking in the other person. The closeness, the feeling, the love. 

“Would you look at that.” Phil speaks for the first time in the middle of all their cuddling. 

“What?”

“Your piece fits perfectly in my heart.”


End file.
